


A case of a differently written name

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, But it doesnt go as intended, First Meetings, Fluff, Girlfight, Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Meet-Cute (sort of), Mistaken Identity (sort of), Original Character(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Is it to a "Stucky" or to a "Stovsky" that this Frozen Frappucino belongs to?Either way, this is how this story started, this is how it somehow turned into a catfight...And this is how their love was somehow born.





	A case of a differently written name

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first try at a Steve/Bucky Coffeeshop AU...
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)

_"One Frozen Frappuccino for a "Stucky""!_

  
...nothing was happening.

  
The lady at the counter, the word _"Natasha"_ proudly displayed on her name-tag, cleared her throat and repeated herself:

  
"One Frozen Frappuccino for a _"Stucky"!_

  
She sighed in frustration.

  
"I said: One Frozen Frapuccino for a "Stu-"

  
_"Alright, alright, I'm here! Don't need to shout it a third time!"_

  
The red-head that had been busy yelling out the order turned her head, perplexed.

  
This woman, this petite brunette with a thick Russian accent that was dragging the Frappucino towards herself hadn't been the target of the drink. Or should we say, the target _s_ of the drink...

  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry. This isn't yours." said Natasha, taking the drink inside her hand and starting to drag it back toward her side of the counter.

  
"Of course, it is!" replied the brunette, as she too took a hold of the tall glass and started to pull it toward _her_ side of counter.

  
"How could it be when I wasn't even calling out your name?" the red-head said, looking at her previous targets, neither of them had moved an inch...they hadn't even raised their heads...

  
Oh man, she was going to lose yet _another_ opportunity...

  
"Of course you did! You called out a Frozen Frappucino, that's what I ordered and then you said it belonged to a _"Stovsky"_ and that's my name!" the brunette exclaimed, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
"You're named _"Stovsky"_?" Natasha asked, unbelieving what was happening right now.

  
"Well, that's my last name, but that's what I told the tall patchy guy that was here ten minutes ago to call my order out for! And so, since it's here..." the brunette explained, indicating the tall glass in front of her.

  
Inside her mind, the barista was banging her head against an imaginary wall. Over and over and over again. Damn her bathroom needs and damn her boss for replacing her...

  
"Listen, do you see those two guys sitting right there at the back?" Natasha said as she pointed at opposite sides of the coffee-shop.

 

The petite brunette noticed them: one had his eyes closed, seemingly lost inside the music that emanated from his earbuds, while the other had his eyes opened but was looking downwards, himself seemingly lost inside the little doodles that he was happily making inside his notebook.

 

"The one with the long hair and the earbuds is called Bucky and the one with the short hair and the drawings is called Steve. They both come here twice a week, they always order the same damn thing, which is a Frozen Frappucino and they are always too busy being inside their own little private worlds to notice each other. I've been trying to set these two up for _weeks_ and absolutely **nothing** has worked." Natasha explained.

  
She added as she pointed at the tall glass: "And so this morning, I thought to myself: _"Hey, wouldn't it be great if instead of making two Frozen Frappucinos for two different people like I usually do, I'd just make **one** and make them a couple by calling out a combination of their names, so that they'd be confused as to whom the drink belonged to. Then, they'd both go up here at the same time to check it out, finally see each other after all this time and then **poof**! Fireworks, cupids, little hearts, all the works!"_

I wasn't calling out _"Stovsky"_ , I was calling out _"_ **Stucky** _"_ , as in " **St** eve" and "B **ucky** " mixed together. Now, do you understand?"

  
_"Stovsky"_ , as she seemingly like to be called so much, who looked like a gulping goldfish just about now, gave an indignant little huff and crossed her arms over her chest as she said: "Well... it ain't my fault you can't pronounce names right. Also, since I came all the way over _here_ and your little boys all the way over _there_ don't really seem to want to go along with your little plan, I'm going to take that Frozen Frappucino anyway."

 

And with that, she quickly grabbed the drink and was now holding it out of Natasha's reach.

  
"Just go make another one for your goddamn _"Stucky"_ , since that's all you seem to be good at... " she finished with a sneer, taking a big gulp of what was inside her grasp.

  
Natasha was now fuming.

  
"Hey, no matter who it belongs to, that thing ain't free, you know?" she said, now the one crossing her arms.

  
Stovsky chuckled as she took another big gulp of her drink. "Well, since it's not so Frozen anymore, what you just gave me here is some false advertising. So, I shouldn't have to pay for it!"

  
"I didn't give it to you! You just took it like it was yours!" Natasha almost shouted, feeling her blood starting to boil. "And you're going to have to pay for it, you've already consumed a part of it!"

  
After a moment of staring at the barista, Stovsky contemptibly turned her eyes towards the glass inside her hand.

 

"Well, would you look at that? I don't really want to drink this anymore." she exclaimed with a scowl and with that...

  
_*Splash*_

  
Natasha gasped and looked at her now dripping hands as she found herself with a head and a hair-full of what was once had been a finely made Frozen Frappucino.

  
" **Okay** , **_that's_** **_it_**!"

  
Without a warning, she leaped over the counter and lunged herself at Stovsky.

  
If this had been a cartoon, this would have been the point where a huge cloud of smoke would have appeared and begin to move left and right, with different body parts of the now fighting women appearing in and out of it.

And what followed was a few overthrown chairs and tables, a few broken plates, a lip bleeding for the petite brunette surnamed Stovsky and a week-long salary-less suspension for the red-headed firstly named Natasha.

  
******************

Outside the coffee-shop, the two men that had been the targets of the barista's drink, alongside everyone else who had evacuated because of the chaos that was happening inside the coffee-shop, were peeping through the large window at the commotion.

 

Their heads were tilted in slight curiosity, their faces were alight with slight amusement.

 

"Wow, I don't know what started this, but this got real ugly real fast!" commented the one with the long, brown hair.

 

"Yeah, tell me about it!" retorted the one with the short, blond ones.

 

The two beefcakes both turned their heads and for the first time, took a look at one other...

  
Fireworks...

  
...flying cupids...

  
...little hearts...

  
...chirping birds...

  
...and singing bells....

  
All of the works and even more, they both suddenly felt.

  
"Uh... hi." said the long-haired man, his mouth a desert it had gotten so dry. "I'm Bucky."

  
The short-haired man felt his cheek's temperature rise at least fifty degrees as he shook the offered hand in front of him.

 

"And I'm...I'm Steve."

  
They both timidly smiled at one another, staring intently all the while, neither one ready to let go of the other's hand.

  
"Say, uhm, since I didn't really get what I ordered back there, I was wondering, would you like to...maybe...get a drink at some other place?" Steve asked after a minute or so of comfortable silence and having finally let go of Bucky's warm fingers.

  
"Oh, sure, absolutely!" Bucky replied without hesitation.

  
And with that, they went on their way.

  
_"So tell me: what kind of beverage do you get at this place usually, when there aren't any fights going on?"_

  
_"Oh, uhm a Frozen Frappucino. I always get that."_

  
_"Oh my god, me too! Isn't it weird that we like the exact same kind of coffee?"_

  
_"I know, it's like we're the same person or something..."_


End file.
